Gwendolyn's Donphan
Category: } |prevonum = 232 |noevo = incap |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Gwendolyn }} Gwendolyn's Donphan (Japanese: グエンドリンドンファン Guendorin's Donfan) is the first Pokémon that Gwendolyn captured after embarking on her journey, and her fifth overall. 'History' 'Hoenn' Gwendolyn met Donphan when he was rampaging around in an attempt to warn people of the energy being released in , yet was being treated as a mere rampaging Pokémon, and was constantly being battled as a result. When Gwendolyn, Donphan, and the successfully shut down the electric generator, Donphan decides to join Gwendolyn's team, as she was one of the few Trainers to believe him rather than battle him. Donphan, alongside Lairon and Tropius, were used in Gwendolyn's battle against , , and . Although Winona's Pokémon proved tough, Gwendolyn manages to defeat her, earning the . Donphan, alongside Gwendolyn and Jethro's other Pokémon, battled against and . Donphan was seen being pushed back by Archie's 's . During Gwendolyn's first preliminary round match-up of the , she chooses Donphan to battle against 's . Both Donphan and Hitmonlee charge towards each other, with Gilbert commanding a , and Gwendolyn ordering . Hitmonlee leaps towards Donphan and kicks hard with its extendable legs, but Donphan quickly dodges and quickly unleashes its Horn Attack on Gwendolyn's command, sending Hitmonlee crashing down to earth. Gilbert tells Hitmonlee to use , and Hitmonlee attempts to hit Donphan while combining its attack with forward flips. Donphan uses amazing speed to dodge all three kicks, leading Hitmonlee further and further towards the stadium wall. Seeing its chance, Hitmonlee thrusts forward to attack, but Donphan dodges once again at the last moment, making Hitmonlee hurt its knee against the hard surface of the stadium wall. Both Pokémon land and face-off, but Hitmonlee starts to feel the pain of its strained leg. As Hitmonlee's legs are its main source of attacking, they are also its weak spot, and so Gilbert senses that he'll have to end the battle fast, even if it means taking a risk. Gwendolyn orders Donphan to attack, and Gilbert tells Hitmonlee to use . The fighting Pokémon responds, and smashes its foot hard into Donphan, but it feels pain while doing so, which Gwendolyn senses. Thinking fast, she orders Donphan to switch from to , which causes Hitmonlee's leg to give out, and allow Donphan to overwhelm the Pokémon. As Hitmonlee crashes to the ground and clutches its leg in pain, Gwendolyn commands Donphan to use another Rollout, crashing onto Hitmonlee, and knocking it out of battle. Gwendolyn congratulates Donphan on his victory as the announcer declares Gwendolyn as the winner. In the finals, Gwendolyn chooses Donphan as her second Pokémon to battle against Lenny's . Donphan continues launching as Roselia evades Donphan's attacks. Roselia responds with a attack, which collides with its target for a direct hit. Donphan is blasted backwards but recovers from the attack. Donphan goes for another Rollout attack but as Roselia evades this second round of attacks, Donphan ascends into the air by bouncing its rolling body, and hits Roselia for heavy damage. After the dust clears, Roselia is announced as unable to battle. Lenny decides to choose for his third Pokémon choice. Donphan begins with a attack. However, Lenny commands Cacturne to use , and as Donphan approaches him with Rollout, Cacturne blasts him with Needle Arm, causing an explosion, as Donphan gets knocked out from the impact. 'Battle Frontier' Donphan was summoned alongside Rosita's Parasect, Jethro's Gardevoir and Magna's Dusclops to restrain , but their efforts failed as Guile Hideout used 's wish-granting powers to create a -shaped monster, sending them all flying. 'Personality and Characteristics' Donphan is characterised as rough, yet considerate, as he was trying to warn the people of 's electric generator's danger, although his methods caused others to believe he was simply rampaging around for no apparent reason, causing Donphan to become rather saddened for no one believing, yet refused to give up trying to warn others. After Gwendolyn believed him and helped him shut down the generator, Donphan became completely loyal towards her, willingly being captured by her, and wanting to lent its power to aid in Gwendolyn's goals. Despite not being used much in battle, Donphan possesses tremendous physical power, being capable of withstanding many attacks without fainting, and also being able to continually push foward while being attacked. 'Moves used' Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved